


A 'Brighter' Tommorow

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry potter play-off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zorphora (Zoria) has been bitten by a Hofikt, a half-breed of a monster. Zoria can now not go into the dark, eat most foods, or drink most drinks. Her mother Liha, is the Head of the Department of Hofikt rights in the ministy of magic. With her mothers and friends support, Zoria may just realize that being bitten isn't the end of the word, in fact, it may have been a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running from the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The prequal for this will be up soon.
> 
> Anyway, please support, its an AU sort of thing on the world of Harry Potter. Chapters will be kind of short, but I will do my best to post 2 a week.

Zorphora turned, leaving the home she had always been welcomed at. She felt her eyes fill up. Zoria brushed the tears off her cheeks with her sweatshirt sleeve. Her squib siblings were informed she would be leaving, they were to hand her parents a note, it would explain everything. 

Her parents were great wizards. Liha and Romick were two great ministy workers at the Department of Mysteries (her dad) and the Department of Hofikt Rights. Hofikts were half humans who died in the extreme cold. They stayed in the daylight and could never enter the dark. The only thing cold they could drink was water, and the only think they could eat was whete, sugan, salt, and disgustingly enough, human kungs and organs. Hofikts spread their species by biting each other. Hofikts were not especially welcome in most places, and were not granted the most basic of rights.

Her mother had no idea that Zoria herslef was a Hofikt (or so Zoria thought). That was why Zoria was leaving. She was unwelcome with wizards. Zoria had heard of a safe haven nearby with tons of other Hofikts. They had communication systems. Zoria just had to tell them she was bit and was coming. She was more than sure they would welcome her, as her mother fought for their rights. She has a sixth sense. One that she had gained when becoming a Hofikt. She could now sense a code within Hofikt launguage. There was a pub nearby she was going to. She was likely to find a Hofikt there getting water supplies. 

Entering the pub, Zoria got some funny looks. Most 13 year olds didn't go into pubs, so it was relatable. She looked around, and immediatly recognized a table of them. She shuffled over and said "Hofikts?" to them. They nodded. The leader of them, it looked like said "You too, lets see, newly bit, running away." He said spying her blankets, clothes, and backpack of belongins. Zoria nodded. He continued "I suppose you are looking for the safe haven we belong to." He said. Zoria nodded again. "I'm Joey, this Is Isis, Aryilla, and Brones." He said "I'm Zorphora, call me Zoria though." Joey's face lights up. "Oh my gosh, your Liha's little girl, your mother fights for our rights." Joey says. 

Soon the group is packing up and leaving. Joy, Aryilla, Isis, and Brones are all Zoria's age. They lead Zoria to a home. It is huge, and goes deep underground, yet it is perfectly lit. They give Zoria a room and a key and she goes down 3 floors to level -4, where she will be staying. Zoria unpack and start crying, already, she misses home and want to leave. However, she doesn't leave. She beat my head into my bed. 'Why did I have to get bit!' She thought. Soon, her friends Joey, Isis, Aryilla, and Brones come to pick her up and take her to the dining hall. People buzz around, but Zoria finds her place. She sits with her friends who take her under their wind and let her join their clique. They serve organs, lungs, and whete pretzals with salt on it. For dessert, she had sugar cookies, whete sugar cookies of course. When meal time is done and a great deal of introductions have been made, Zoria goes back up to her room for the curfew and spends the rest of the night sleeping in the light.


	2. If you love her, Let her go

I'm not as dumb as I look. I know how to recognize a Hofikt. Of course I recognized the syptoms from day one that my baby Zoria was one. I could tell she wasn't going to tell me. I now fight twice as hard. I now don't back down for anything. I triple my efforts, fire anyone who isn't helping and take my job as Head of the Department of Hofikt Rights seriously. People know being hired by me is a big deal. Sometimes, people ask me why I care so much, and I always say "Why do you care about your teeth or your wand, because they are important to you." Sometimes, I an tempted to say "Because I love my daughter", but I hold back and swallow my anger. One day I will tell them, but today is not the day.

When Zoria left, I knew it was both my job as a parent and my job as the head of my department to find her. I knew each town had at least one safe haven for each species. There were a lot, and each were hard to find, but I knew I could find Zoria, I'd use my mother senses. I entered the local pub, I was fairly sure that some Hofikts still liked the presense of the alchohal and beer, and would come. back.

Only one table is in the sun. 4 grown men, sit there. All drinking water and ordering whete bagles. Checkpoint! I walk over, "Hey, ya'll be Hofikts right!" I say in a fake accent, I am in disguise and going undercover. "Yeah, but you aint." They say "It be an emergency." I say, cringing at how I can't use proper grammer with my accent. "I'll take you to our haven." Says ones of them. "On one condition" another one chimes. I hold my breath as they say "We get to bite you." I am quiet. Finally, I break out of disguise "Liha Orval, Head of the Department of Hofikt Rights. My daughter got bit and ran ran away, I need to talk to her." I say "Besides, if you bite me, I can't represent you anymore, they will fire me, and just when I was finally making some really good progress." Is say, pretending to pick dirt out of my nails. They look convinced "You are really good at your job, we all love you, the least we can do in return is to help you find your daughter." They say.

I follow the men to a lit up building. They take me four floors down to floor -4 and lead me to a room. "That one there." One man says, they tip their hats and leave. I slowly knock on the door "Zoria" I call. The knob turns. Once again, I hold my breath. It opens, and standing there is my little girl. I wrap her into a hug. "I knew all along." I said. She just cries. "Come home." I say. "I'm trying so hard to gain you some rights, I'm making progress, soon you will be welcomed into society. They are setting up schools for you, I'm trying." I say. "I can't." Zoria says. "I'm not welcome, not yet. Besides, I'm making friends." Zoria contines. I am quiet. "I am like everyone else here, I'm with my kind." I hear my daughter say. I pull back "Come home whenever you are ready. You will always be welcomed." I say finally. She nods and breaks away.

I leave. "Visit me." I hear my daughter call "I will." I call back on my way up to floor 0. I leave quietly. The men from earlier ask me how it went "She is happier here. Keep an eye out for her, I'll try to get the work laws passed in return." I say. They agree. Once I'm back on the road, I cry. My daughter is welcome home, but she won't come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Kudos!


End file.
